Salt
by RavenFire2908
Summary: Beast boy tries to prank Raven, by putting a little salt in her tea, but when the prank backfires badly, Beast boy learns things nobody should know.


**Summary:** Beast boy tries to prank Raven, by putting a little salt in her tea, but when the prank backfires badly, Beast boy learns things nobody should know.

 **Salt tea**

Beast boy giggled to himself as he placed the refilled sugar back on the shelf. He placed the salt back in it's corner. He couldn't help but smile, he knew she was going to be so mad, but he couldn't help it. It had to be the best idea ever.

Robin was reading the newspaper, but Beast boy's giggling forced him to look up. As Beast boy pushed the salt back to it's place he raised an eyebrow.

"Beast boy? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Dude! I got this good prank for Raven… Finally I'll get back on her from her prank on me! I am still having weird dreams…" Beast boy shook his head.

A few weeks earlier, Raven had _pranked_ him, by giving him really weird dreams, forcing him to wake up at six in the morning. Her _excuse_ was that she tried some new spells that she thought didn't do anything. In the long run, Beast boy thought it was a prank.

"You know, she didn't mean it right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah right, _I_ was the _only_ one that got the dreams. Doesn't that say anything." Beast boy frowned.

Robin shook his head, all he hoped was that Beast boy wasn't doing anything too stupid. They turned to the doors that just opened, to Beast boy's disappointment it wasn't Raven.

Cyborg walked into the common room. "What's up guys."

"Beast boy is trying to pull a prank on Raven…" Robin looked down on the news paper.

"Dude! Are you crazy! She's gonna kill ya, can I watch?" He sat down next to Robin.

"Um… Sure…" Beast boy sat down on the couch. "How long do you think it'll take?"

Just then, the door opened and Raven walked in. She just cast a glance across the room, before walking over to make herself tea.

Beast boy had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He watched from the side of his eye as she put the _sugar_ in her cup. She poured the water in and dipped the herbs.

She simply stood there for half a minute, she didn't even blink. Like she was deep in thought or she had figured out, but when she began to lift the cup Beast boy almost lost it.

She sipped it. Her eyes narrowed before widening. She spit it out fast and began to cough madly.

The cup fell from her hand and shattered across the floor. Some of the salted tea splashed onto her legs. A loud hissing noise echoed across the room and made everyone turn.

Raven bent over placing her hand on the counter to not fall over. She coughed harder and harder, suddenly the sound of vomiting came.

All three of the boys ran over to her, their eyes widened at the sight. The skin on her legs was burning off like acid was poured on her. The vomit wasn't from her stomach, it was blood from her mouth.

Cyborg rushed over to her, he took her hand and helped her walk. They needed to get to the med bay. When the two was gone, Robin glared at Beast boy, who looked shocked at what he'd done.

"What have I done?" He whispered, Robin even saw tears form in his eyes. "Did you know she couldn't take salt?" He asked.

"No, I…" Robin started. He didn't know what to do or feel, was he angry at Beast boy for not knowing Raven couldn't take salt? Was he feeling sorry for him? His feelings were mixed madly. "Come on, they might need help."

The two boys ran after Cyborg and Raven, they crashed into Starfire on the way. She looked sorrowful.

"Friends, what is the wrong with Raven?" She asked, tears was in her eyes.

Beast boy looked away, feeling his own tears fall. Robin answered for him. "She got something she couldn't take, come on. Cyborg might need help."

The three of them ran to the first medical room, what made them confused was that Cyborg was outside the room.

"Cyborg what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Raven asked to be alone, she knew what to do she said." Cyborg rubbed his hands in his face. "I tried to say something, but she pushed me out." He looked at the door.

"I'm so stupid!" Beast boy slapped his head against the wall. "Why did I even think about it?!" He yelled.

"You didn't know Beast boy. As much as I want to be angry at you, I can't. Neither of us know what Raven can't handle." Robin looked away.

"He's right, neither of us knew Raven couldn't take salt." Cyborg agreed.

"I feel sorry for friend Raven…" Starfire muttered as she placed her hand on the closed door.

"We all do… But I think Beast boy do much more…" Robin looked at Beast boy again with sorrow in his eyes.

"I just want to make it right again-!"

A scream erupted from the medical room, they immediately tried to get inside, but it was locked.

"Raven!" They yelled.

"I-I'm fine!" She yelled back. "Just… Broke something…" They looked at each other.

"Can we come in?" Cyborg asked.

"I'd rather you not…Shit!"

"Raven open the door! Maybe we could help you!" Robin yelled.

"Yes, please, I'd like to help Raven…" starfire pleaded.

"You're not going to like what's going on, but it's your nightmares." They heard a click of the door.

Gently they pushed the door open, they held back a gasp. Raven was sitting on the medical bed, her skin was red, her four eyes yellow and her hair white and surrounded four ed horns pointing out of her forehead. Her cloak was gone and she sat there in a ripped leotard. She was holding onto her legs with a blue mist surrounding them. Her fingers, now claws, gripped around her entire leg while the claws at her feet hung from the edge of the bed.

"What?" She asked as if nothing was going on.

"Raven?" They asked.

"Yep, don't freak out. This is just my second form, Rage doesn't have any control. My human form is too damaged right now, so I had to take this form." Raven looked at her legs again. "I should be fine in a few days or less." She leaned back, her sharp teeth showed for a second frightening the titans even more.

"Raven…" Beast boy spoke up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He knelt down on the edge of her bed. "It was me, I changed the sugar with the salt. I didn't know it would harm you, it was only a prank, I wanted to get back on you for giving me those weird dreams I still can't get rid of." Tears had formed in his eyes. "Had I known this would happen, I would never had done it! Raven, I'm so… so sorry!"

Raven stared at him for a minute, she didn't have her emotions at the moment, they were to busy healing her human form so at the moment she was free to feel anything. "I can't really be mad at you can't I?" She lifted Beast boy's head. "Now you know…"

"Raven?" Robin took a step up. "Is there anything else you can't touch or…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Things from earth? Holy water, salt, iron, silver, holy symbols… Why do you think I avoid the church? Haven't you noticed, when something is near that damn church I tend to stay away?"

"I thought you just didn't like the priest." Cyborg muttered with a joking smile.

"Well no… He's a pain in the ass, we've meet before. He freaking threw a bottle of holy water on me!" She pulled up her sleeve and showed a pretty brutal scar. "I kept it to have it against him." She shrugged.

"How do you do this Raven?" Starfire asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You just got brutally damaged, and you're so calm." Robin finished for Star.

"I'm used to it…" Raven's tone changed, she finally sounded hurt. "They used to punish me like that, holy water, salt, iron or silver…" She shook her head. "In the end, I got used to the pain. It's a shock at first, but I calm down after a minute."

"I'm still sorry, Raven… I'm going to make it up to you…" Beast boy muttered.

"I'm still throwing you out the window…"

"What?-!" He didn't get to react before he splashed against the freezing water below the tower. "Okay, I deserved that…" He yelled.

"Yeah you do!"

 **xXx**

 **This wasn't supposed to be so kind, I just had the painful part in my head, but the rest just came from the darkness of my mind...**


End file.
